My New Life Has Began/Chapter 2: The Result of the Bet
Rainbow: Hi hi~ Welcome back to another 'My new life has began'! Hope everyone enjoy their stay Inazuma eleven characters: WE DIDN'T! Rainbow: Why? Someoka: You promise us that you would let us out of here! *pointed at Rainbow* Rainbow: *in monotone* I didn't promise you anything Inazuma eleven characters: Liar! Aki: Now now, I'm pretty sure she does her promise, right? Haruna: Yeah! Rainbow: Right after the story finish Kabeyama: How long is that? Rainbow: Who knows? Everyone: Ehhh?! Haruna: Let's get the story Chiaki: Yea, hurry please Rainbow: Chiaki! You do the disclaimer! Chiaki: Okay! Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven or anything! She's only own her ocs! Endou: Let's play soccer! Everyone! Everyone except Usagi and Rainbow: YEAH! ---- Gouenji: The Result Of The Bet As watching the ball heading toward the goal, Endou quickly goes held his foot on the ground then held his hand out, facing toward the ball then shouted: "God hand!" A huge golden hand appeared like it came out from Endou's hand which made Chiaki surprised to see that right in front of her - she's amazed by it. Just made it before the ball goes past him, the ball was trying best to break through the huge hand while Endou was struggling to not let the ball goes through as the foots moving backward, making a steep hole. Suddenly God Hand broken into many small pieces so the ball took the chance to go past him and made... GOAL! "No way..." Boy with blue hair tied into high ponytail also had side fringe that covered his right eye, wore a blue and yellow top, blue short, white knee socks and green soccer shoe were very shocked along with his other teammates to see that anyone's hissatsu were able to break 'God Hand' for the first time! "Seem like I won the bet" Chiaki smiled, seeing the ball rolled over next to Endou's foot. Remembering the bet, they both agree on early the day. "Wow..." Instead being sad, Endou were amazed by the ball was able to break his God Hand. He looked at his hand he used to block her shoot, still feel the power. So that's result of the bet! Chiaki won the bet. "Bye" Chiaki picked up her bag then left them behind quietly. When Chiaki got out of their sight, Endou looked at his gloves to see how powerful that hissatsu shoot was. It was indeed powerful, you can see some marks on his gloves that were about to peel of his gloves, furthermore just seeing that made Endou amazed by it. ---- Next Morning At Raimon Junior High Ever since that match, Endou have finally stopped asking Chiaki to join soccer team just like the prize from the bet they made. So that leaves Chiaki to have a peaceful morning without having any request from any member from soccer team... Well not really. Because 'someone' have suddenly took over Endou's role. And who is that person? Of course, it would be: "What do you want Gouenji-kun?" Chiaki closed her locker before looking at Gouenji who were standing there in front of her, waiting. "Igara-" Gouenji been interrupted by Chiaki before he could get into the main point. "Please call me Chiaki" she told him, she fully turned around facing Gouenji. "Chiaki, why do you hate soccer?" asked Gouenji, seriously. "Because I find it waste of time" answered Chiaki. "What made you think of that?" "It's none of your business" "It is my business" That made Chiaki's eyes widen almost like they gunner pop out at any time! "Why do you care what I think about soccer?" Chiaki was very curious about it why Gouenji is suddenly worried about her hating soccer when they only just met! "Because..." Gouenji started to feel heat coming up on his cheek, soon thinking about the reason why does he care about her hate soccer? Not after short while, Chiaki spoke up that woke him up from his deep thoughts. "I better get going" Chiaki walked off, leaving Gouenji behind before he could have chance to call her back. ---- Classroom As usual, everyone were too busy chatting with their friends talking about something without noticing that Haruka popped her head from the side of the door, looking around the room till she landed on Chiaki who were sitting down, so she quietly sneaked up behind Chiaki who's still didn't notice her in addition leaned her head down to her ear level. "Neh what did you and Gouenji-san discuss about?" Haruka whispered to Chiaki's ear, making her jump of scare with small scream. She turned around and saw Haruka smiling at her like she's met her achievement. "You scared me" Chiaki sighed. "Sorry sorry" Haruka walked in front of her also sat down on the desk, looking at Chiaki "So what did you and Gou-san discuss about?" she asked again, smirking after seeing the tense going on between Chiaki and Gouenji this morning. "He asks me why I hate soccer" Chiaki moved her gaze to the right, looking at the desk next to the window where Gouenji sit. "Really?" Haruka pouted because Chiaki doesn't seem understand what she meant by that. But oh well she just let it go. Then she talked again. "Really" "I got feeling that he come back again" "What made you think of that?" Chiaki moved her head upward with her eyes looking up too. "Because l-o-v-e~" Haruka spelled out love, as she waving her index finger at letter she said it out with wink in the end. "Love?" Chiaki raised one of her eyebrows, looking at Haruka wonder why she gets that idea from? "Yeah~ I got feelings that he loves you" Haruka leaned closer to Chiaki's face. "N-No! Impossible!" Seeing Chiaki blushing even more, waving her hands in front of her face then started to play around with her fingers, making Haruka giggled by just watching her action. Before Haruka teased Chiaki anymore, the bell rang meaning the teacher would enter in at any time so all the students quickly ran over to their seat and sat down patiently waiting for the teacher to enter in the classroom to start the lesson. ---- Soccer Club "I really don't get why Chiaki hate soccer" Endou wondering why would Chiaki hate soccer? As he sat straight with his arm crossed. After seeing that amazing hissatsu shot by her yesterday. "Same... Don't get how she's able to make hissatsu when she said she's hate soccer" comment tall boy with long purple with grayish hair that covered his eyes. "Maybe something happened to her" suggest teenage boy with brown hair that reached to his neck, brown eyes also wore same uniform as them, then everyone started to think a what could happened to Chiaki? With all players thinking, made the 3 managements - blue short wavy hair girl with mid fringe parted into three stands also wore pink glasses top of her hand, light green top with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, whistle under her collar, with matching short, another girl who was standing next to her was, Aki wore an orange tracksuit just like her but she have trouser instead as well as the last girl have long orange wavy hair with her fringe parted into two and two strands of hair at the front also dark pink eyes. She have similar tracksuit as the green hair girl but the colour of her is pink were worried about them, seeing their face became sad. "Let's not worried about it!" Endou clapped his hand, getting everyone attention. "Endou..." whispered blue hair boy. "We can always show her with our soccer" Endou grinned, trying to encourage everyone's spirit. "Yeah!" Everyone looked at each other, smiling agreed with Endou. Now that they happy, the girls can stop worrying about them and one thing left to do is... "Everyone! Let's all practice" Endou get head start, heading toward the soccer pitch followed by everyone else, quickly started to the game by kicking the ball to the air waiting for someone to catch it to make a goal! As everyone playing soccer been watched by managements. "Show her with our soccer" Those words stuck inside Gouenji's head, just thinking the sentence have Gouenji an idea to get Chiaki love soccer once again. He quickly joins soccer and started playing with everyone. Right now hoping the plan will work! ---- Afternoon Outside The school finish, almost all the students have already left the school heading back to their home except students who already join a club, must be doing their activity right now. As Chiaki and Haruka turned around the corner, they saw Gouenji standing there, holding a ball under his arm like he was waiting for them to appear from the corner. Just wind blow before he spoke up to break off the ice. "Please play soccer with me?" asked Gouenji, clearly not giving up. "When are you going to stop?" asked Chiaki. "Till you have match with me" "Fine" Chiaki sighed, finally giving up so they went to the soccer pitch to start the game. "I go watch!" Haruka sat down the nearest bench to see perfect view of their match before dropping the bags on the bench next to her. "This last one, right?" asked Chiaki, looking down at the ball with eyes full of sadness. "Yeah" Gouenji nodded. "Okay, let's do it" Chiaki used her foot to throw the ball into the air, then quickly kicked the ball to Gouenji very hard who also kicked it back but harder than hers. Then they kept passing the back and send repeatedly as the strength kept getting stronger each time they kicked it back. "Why did you quit?!" asked Gouenji, kicking the ball the been pass from Chiaki "Because soccer always bring sad memories" Chiaki kicked it harder, her voice was full of rage that can easily scared you to death. "Soccer may bring sad memories but doesn't mean to give up!" argue back Gouenji. "Soccer isn't fun at all... They only use to make their self as winner!" "You are only seeing that without seeing behind of it!" "I'm just wasted my time playing stupid soccer!" "That's not true!" "All lie!" They kept doing it till both of them eventually tired out from kicking the ball back and send repeatedly; leaving the ball rolled till reached the middle of the field. Gouenji stood up probably after getting his breath back. "Even me" said Gouenji stared straight into her eyes. "Even you?" Chiaki was quite surprised to hear that from Gouenji. "You were the one we played against before the semi-final" Gouenji finally remember where they first met. "Yeah, we lost to you because I betray them" Chiaki moved gaze to looking down at the ground. "It wasn't your fault!" argued back Gouenji. "Stop lying! I know everyone thinks me as betrayer! Even I did join soccer; they wouldn't trust me at all! What's point playing soccer if no one wouldn't trust you!?" Chiaki argued back. "We wouldn't!" shouted Gouenji "If you have reason, then we trust you" "No, you just saying" Still doesn't believe him. "I'm not! I care about you a lot! I worried that you wouldn't able to see the fun anymore you" just hearing those exactly words have broken Chiaki's hate soccer heart finally became love soccer heart! "I join" Chiaki smiled at Gouenji, finally agreeing to join the club after the many invites she been asked to join in the club by the Endou, rejected. But now Gouenji was the one who can change her mind. Hearing that answer made the entire soccer team appeared, then quickly surrounded around Chiaki and Gouenji who were very surprised. Just before Endou held his hand out, Haruka popped up behind Chiaki, she wrapped around Chiaki's neck with her left arm with her right arm in the air. "Me too~ But I wanna be the management~" Haruka told them happily with grin on her face. "Sure!" replied Endou, smiling back accepting their request, which made Chiaki and Haruka to look at each other, smiling with eyes full of happiness. "Yay!" Two girls suddenly started to jump up and down as holding hands happily, glad they would join same club! "Welcome to the team,-" Endou's welcome greeting been interrupted by the girls. "Please call me Chiaki" Chiaki told him. "And only call me Haruka!" Haruka told him as well. "Okay! Haruka and Chiaki, welcome to the team" Endou grinned and they smiled back, everyone cheering that they got new members joining in today! So everyone quickly surrounded around them, greeting them to the club happily. ---- After short while, everyone ran to the soccer pitch to start playing soccer with lots of excitement holding inside of them couldn't wait to burst out just by playing soccer! As they played soccer, Gouenji saw Chiaki standing there, watching them having fun so he appeared standing next to Chiaki. "Maybe it doesn't have to be that way" Gouenji came in, watching his teammates playing soccer happily. "Huh?" Chiaki looked at Gouenji, with confuse look. "That could be another way to do it" Gouenji smiled when he saw Chiaki nodded, agreeing to the statement. "Thank you Gouenji-kun for reminding me that soccer is fun" Chiaki smiled back. "You're welcome... You know Endou did that same thing to me" Gouenji remembered the time where Endou never stopped trying to get him to play soccer once again and finally in the end he's convincing him to play once again. Just like what he did to Chiaki. "I thought so" Chiaki giggled "Endou-kun is sure soccer freak" "Yeah, he's soccer freak" "Hey! Are you going to join in or not?!" shouted Endou, waving his hands to them making them to join in the game. Gouenji nodded then went ahead to join in the game with the others. "Wonder how long it will take Father to notice?" thought Chiaki, smiling as she opened her eyes and ran up to them to join in the game! Off they go, playing the soccer once again but this time with Chiaki back loving soccer and Haruka as newest manager sat down on the bench with other managements who were watching the practice match, seeing them enjoying their time playing soccer together. ---- "Neh who are we facing against for our next match?" asked Chiaki, standing next to Gouenji. "It's Kirkoart" answered Gouenji, he moved his head to Chiaki then noticed she was complete shock and sad? "What's wrong?" asked Endou, looking worried. "T-That's my old school the one I betrayed" answered Chiaki, clenched her fist trying not letting the past goes over her once again. Everyone became complete shocked, hearing that news from Chiaki - never expected to hear that kind of news. Oh no! Chiaki going to have to face her old teammates in their next match! What will happened between her and old soccer team? ---- Haruka: Oh oh oh~ Gou-kun and Chi-chan finally together *smirked* Chiaki and Gouenji: *blushed* Kazemaru: Never knew Gouenji is smooth talker Someoka: Yeah, surprised Rainbow: True true Aki: Especially when talking to Chiaki-chan Haruna: Yeah Rainbow: Bye bye! Hope sees you next time!